Two Souls Entwined
by Skull1412
Summary: Krysta Edogawa has hidden feeling for a certain magician, she is aware of it but won't accept it. The magician also has feeling for a detective but is not aware of it. Krysta has Pandora, but not in the way people think, will anyone realize it? Read to see the feeling of love blossom despite being something that should not be!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Krysta Edogawa walked up the stairs to the apartment she stayed at and opened the door. She was greeted by a Kaitou Kid rummaging through the fridge and pulling out chocolate ice cream. KID turned around and saw Krysta.

"Tantei-chan! Why didn't you go to the heist yesterday?! It was so boring without my favorite Tantei there!" he pouted and proceeded to open the box of ice cream and produced a spoon and started to eat it.

"I was busy because a locked murder happened on the way to your heist, and wasn't Hakuba there?" Krysta replied annoyed.

"He got sick that day and the taskforce's only method to get me is 'CHARGE!'" KID said and pointed his spoon outward as if he was commanding the taskforce.

Krysta let out a tiny smile at the pouting KID, "So what are you doing here eating ice cream because I know that isn't the reason you came."

KID grinned, "You know me too well Tantei-chan! I came to give you the riddle for next heist." Krysta raised an eyebrow, "So soon? Aren't you impatient KID." she teased him.

KID just grinned his famous KID grin, "Well Tantei-chan, I hear you solve most of my riddles easily so I wanna see for myself."

Krysta narrowed her eyes, "If you wanna see me at work, it'll cost you KID." KID looked at her in fake hurt, "You let others see you work for free but not me? I'm hurt Tantei-chan!"

Krysta continued to look at him unimpressed, after a minute of staring KID sighed, "Fine, what do you want Tantei-chan? I have lollipops, cookies, gum, biscuits-"

"Your smoke bombs." she answered.

"Ok-Wait **WHAT**?!" KID exclaimed, "Why would a little kid like you need my smoke bomb?"

"I have a friend who would love to have your smoke bomb so he can examine it." Krysta answer with a shrug.

"Are you sure you don't want any sweets instead?" KID asked with sweat trickling down his neck.

Krysta snorted, "I hate sweets."

"Are you sure you're a kid?" KID asked her.

"No, but I'm sure you're a KID." she retorted.

"Smart-aleck shorty." KID snorted.

"Fun-loving idiot." She countered.

"Fine! You win; I just want to see you solve my riddle." KID exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. Krysta smiled and held her hand out and KID sulkily gave her 5 smoke bombs.

Once she put them in her backpack KID gave her the riddle. She looked at it and it read:

 _Moon and Sun shine on its treasure_

 _Together they both had shared_

 _When the two hands are joined_

 _They shine on its treasure in joy_

 _When the moon is happy and full_

 _One shall take its treasure_

 _Another shall take it back_

 _Both in the moonlight_

Once Krysta read it she solved it right away. "You're after the Moonlight Shine and your heist is on the next full moon at midnight. The place is the Planet Museum; they have it on the top floor where there is a glass on the ceiling so when the moon or sun strikes at 12, it shines on the jewel. I'm also assuming the last line is for you to steal it while I take it from you on the roof again?"

KID whistled, "People weren't kidding, you solved that pretty quick Tantei-chan."

Krysta smirked, "Of course KID I am a detective after all."

KID snorted, "Tell that to Nakamori-keibu then."

"Well, he is an exception th-"

"Krysta-chan, who are you talking to?" the two heard Ran turning the doorknob.

"KID! Get the out before Ran sees you!" Krysta hissed at KID.

KID smiled and said, "Until the heist Tantei-chan!" He then disappeared only to leave a rose that was white and had a blue center.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ran entered the room and saw Krysta holding the rose with a smile on her face. "Krysta-chan, where did you get that beautiful rose?"

Krysta looked at her and said in her childish tone, "My friend gave it to me! Isn't it pretty Ran-neechan?"

Ran smiled at her, "It is, let's go get a vase for it ok?"

Krysta's eyes widened and her smile widened, "Ok!"

They went to the storage room and found a beautiful blue and white vase that had the color mixed perfectly and beautifully. Then they went to wash it and put water in. Krysta insisted to put it in her room which was the attic. (I didn't want Krysta with Mouri) So they put it on the windowsill.

"Thanks Ran-neechan!" she exclaimed then they heard a door slam and Mouri's voice.

"Seems like Dad's home, Krysta, finish your homework and I'll be done with dinner by then ok?" Ran told Krysta.

"Ok!" Krysta said in her childish voice again.

When Ran left she left out a sigh, "It's so hard pretending to be a child." She thought about when Haibara asked her why she wanted to bring down the organization and get her real body back. Her answer was "To catch an idiot thief."

She remembered that one time she went to his heist and couldn't forget about him. Before she knew it she was reading the newspaper looking for him and watches the news intently if it was on him.

 **It means you're in love Shinichi!** _(I didn't know what else to put so I'll use her real name)_ a voice said in her head.

"Shut up Pandora!" she shouted out loud but Pandora just giggled.

 **Oh come on Shinichi, you know it's true!** This time the voice came out of her mouth.

Krysta looked in the mirror and saw her eye color turned red then blue as she begun to speak again.

"Pandora, I don't get why people think you're a jewel, you're literally a split personality that has magic that goes from random people to random people."

 **I wouldn't know Shinichi; at least Touchi had the organization believe I really am a jewel…..**

Krysta felt tears threaten to fall when she heard Touchi's name.

 **Sorry Shinichi! I didn't mean to make you cry!**

"It's fine Pandora, I just miss him, he was like a second dad…" Krysta assured Pandora while wiping her tears away.

 **Yeah, an annoying father who left us with irritation once he left.** Pandora snorted after she said that.

Krysta laughed at her and proceeded to take her homework out.

 **It's true! Remember when he took our cookie and ate it in front of us too! That nerve…**

"PANDORA! I need to do my homework!" Krysta told her magical split personality.

 **No you don't, you already finished it.** Pandora pointed out.

"No I didn't…" Krysta trailed off as she looked at her homework and indeed finish her homework.

"Oh"

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you, you didn't know? Oh my god that's funny.**

"Shut up Pandora!"

"Krysta-chan, who are you talking to?"

They both heard Ran walk up the stairs to her room.

 **A master at intervening I tell you.** Pandora muttered irritably.

Krysta felt Pandora nestle in her mind, she looked at the mirror and saw her eyes had turned blue and stayed like that.

"Krysta-chan, dinner is ready. Who were you talking to?" Ran said as she opened the door.

"Nobody Ran-neechan! I'm hungry, let's go eat dinner!" Krysta said in fake enthusiasm as she walked out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Krysta was spacing out and didn't realize that Ran was talking to her. While she mechanically ate and Ran tried to strike conversation which was failing at the moment, she was having a mental conversation with Pandora.

 **Apparently he likes sweets since he had them handy.**

 _No, he could've brang it in case I wanted some in exchange, maybe he thought it through._

 **When he's a kid of Touichi's? I doubt it Shinichi, he is definitely a sweet lover.**

 _Just like you then, I don't know how you can stand them._

 **Well I don't know how you CAN'T stand them, sweets are delicious!**

 _Did you ever realize that if I am in control of my own body my body hates sweets, but when you're in control it, it's absolutely ok with it?_

 **You know what? You're right, I never noticed that.**

 _Ha, that's because you are an idiot and that you don't notice things I do._

 **I'm not an id-**

"Krysta-chan! Are you done yet?" Ran called from the kitchen.

 **Master at intervening, I'm get irritated at her, she even had the nerve to stick to you like glue throughout your life.**

 _Shush._

"I am Ran-neechan! See?" she brang the plate to Ran and lifted it up so Ran could see the plate was clean.

"Good job Krysta-chan; did you finish your homework yet?"

"Yup! I finished it before dinner, just like you said!" Krysta chirped.

Once she said that the phone started to ring.

"Ah! Krysta-chan can you get that? My hands have soap on them…" Ran asked her.

"Sure!" Krysta ran off to get the phone, "Hello?"

" _Ah, is this Krysta-chan?"_ a voice recognized as Nakamori answered.

"Yes, it is Krysta, what do you need Nakamori-keibu?"

" _Well, we got another heist note, but on the bottom of it said that you had to come. So I was wondering if it was possible for you to come or not."_

Krysta had her mouth hung open, of course she was coming but to think KID put it in the heist letter that she had to go…

 **Kyyyaaaa!** Pandora squealed in her mind **, KID specially put in you had to go, isn't that great Shinichi?** Pandora said and squealed some more.

 _Shut up!_ Krysta mentally hissed and answered on the phone faked excitement saying, "Really!? Of course I'll come! When is it?"

" _A-Ah, well we haven't figured out the riddle yet so we don't know."_

 **Idiots, all of them, it's so simple too!** Pandora muttered mentally and Krysta silently agreed.

"Oh, well tell me when you figure out it's the Moonlight Shine Nakamori-keibu." Krysta said, purposely saying the jewel's name to help the inspector out.

" _Yeah, thanks Krys-did you say-"_ he was cut off when Krysta hung up abruptly.

 **You realize he'll ask you how you knew later right?**

 _Yeah but I had to tell that idiot or else he'll miss the heist itself trying to figure out such a simple riddle._

 **True, I guess you did him a huge favor and he would never know it.**

They both sighed at the same time, Krysta's out loud and Pandora's mentally.

"Krysta-chan, who was on the phone?" Ran asked as she came over.

"It was Nakamori-keibu, he said Kaitou KID wanted me to go to his next heist, can I go?" Krysta asked her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"I guess you can go Krysta-chan, but when is it and at what time?" Ran asked.

"Nakamori-keibu hasn't figured it out yet Ran-neechan." Krysta answered.

 **Because he's stupid and can't figure out the easiest things in the world.** Pandora muttered mentally.

" _Shush Pandora, Ran is talking."_ Krysta mentally said.

"Well, you can go, but be sure to look out for yourself ok?" Ran answered.

"Yes Ran-neechan! Thank you!" Krysta chirped.

 **What are you, a first grader? Wait, you are one, but she annoys me to no end.** Pandora muttered mentally again.

"Ok, now let's go get ready to sleep Krysta-chan." Ran said and held out a hand

 **See? Annoying Shinichi, tell her to can it, I wanna see her expression! Please Shinichi! Say it!** Pandora encouraged.

" _No."_

 **Plllleeeeeeaaaaaasssseeeeeee?**

" _No means no Pandora."_

 **Shinichi, just once!**

Shinichi felt mental puppy eyes staring at her.

" _Fine, just this time only."_ Krysta gave in.

 **Yes!**

"Krysta-chan, are you ok? You look mad." Ran asked her.

"Can it Ran-neechan, you and your mother hen issues are annoying." Krysta said maliciously with a dark smile.

"Eh…" Ran stared at her in shock.

Krysta walked across her and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

 **Hahahahahahaha! Did you see her face Shinichi? That was hilarious!**

" _Pandora."_

 **Yes?**

" _Shut up."_

… **Fine…**

" _Thank you."_

Krysta sighed when her mind was silent at last. She exited the bathroom and glanced at the still shocked Ran.

"Ran-neechan, brush your teeth! You need to sleep!" Krysta told her and walked to her room.

When she opened the door she sighed.

" _I just can't get a break today."_ she said mentally.

 **I guess it's not your lucky day Shinichi.**

In her room stood Kaitou Kid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"What do you want now KID? Two times in a day must be a new record." Krysta asked irritated.

 **It is actually.** Pandora mentally joined in.

"Tantei-chan, can I not visit you twice a day?" KID said in mock hurt.

 **Do it more KID!**

"No you can't." Krysta deadpanned.

 **Awww, Shinichi!**

"Tantei-chan!" KID gasped.

"What, it's true KID!" Krysta insisted.

 **No it isn't!**

KID sighed, "I don't understand you Tantei-chan."

 **Of course not.**

"You don't have to KID." Krysta retorted.

"Anyways, what was that about with Ran?" he asked curiously.

 **No, don't talk about her KID!**

"None of your business KID." she brushed off.

"You never act like that to Ran though." KID said as he floated around the room, defying gravity.

 **No, she is too kind to that girl.**

"Well, it-STOP FLOATING AROUND MY ROOM KID!" she yelled.

He slowly landed on the floor in front of Krysta.

"Are yo-"

"Krysta-chan, are you ok? What was with the yelling up there?"

 **REALLY?! AGAIN?! I thought she would be quiet the whole night.**

" _Pandora, I swear, if you don't SHUT UP, I will stop talking to you for the rest of my life!"_ Krysta mentally threatened.

 **Ok, I'll be quiet now!** Pandora said rapidly and nestled in Krysta's mind.

"KID, you sho-"

Krysta turned around and two plushy cats, one pure black and another pure white. The pure black one had blue eyes and the white one had violet eyes **(This will be KID's eye color.)**.

There was also a dark blue rose with a black middle next to the cats. She smiled and placed the rose in the vase with the other one.

 **That's so sweet Shinichi!**

" _Pandora."_ She reminded her.

 **Sorry!**

"Krysta-chan, who were you yelling at?" Ran asked her.

"I was yelling at my homework Ran-neechan, I couldn't figure it out." she made up.

Pandora snorted at her excuse.

"I thought you finished it Krysta-chan." Ran said questionly.

" _Shoot."_ she mentally face-palmed then had an idea.

"I-It was for extra credit Ran-neechan! I wanted to do it, but it's a little hard." she said.

"Really? Well where is it then?" Ran asked her.

"I-I'll get it." Krysta went to the pile of papers she just got for extra credit but never did.

She took random papers and went back to Ran with them.

"Here Ran-neechan." she said as she handed them to her.

"All of this Krysta-chan?" Ran said with raised eyebrows.

"No, just…" Krysta glanced at a page and saw a hard problem for a normal first-grader, "this one Ran-neechan."

"Let's see," Ran said as she looked at the problem.

"It is pretty hard isn't it?" she decided and proceeded to show an uninterested Krysta how to solve the problem.

"Do you get it Krysta-chan?" Ran asked after 7 minutes of explanation.

Krysta fell out of her thoughts, "Y-Yeah Ran-neechan, thank you!"

"Ok then, I'll go sleep then." Ran said getting up.

"Thanks Ran-neechan, good night!" she said and closed the door once she left.

She sighed as she changed into her pajamas and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notice: I'm going on a 2 week trip but when I come back I will update, I promise. So until then, see you, next time! *bows then disappears in a cloud of glitter*.**

Chapter 6:

The next morning Krysta woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blearily looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:26 am.

"Pandora, wake up." she groaned and felt Pandora wake up in her mind.

 **Shinichi? Why does it feel like you have one of those horrible headaches?**

Because I do have one, numb it for me, I have to go to school." Krysta demanded.

 **Ok Shinichi**

Krysta felt the pain go away slowly and after 4 minutes it was completely gone.

"Ok, now I need to get ready for school." she said and got the clothes necessary for school.

 **Shinichi, it's 4:31 in the morning, it's too early for school.** Pandora pointed out.

"Yes but I need to research that jewel KID is going for, I may have remembered the jewels that KID might go for, but I didn't look into them, with the laptop Professor gave me, I can search it up here without Ran knowing cause she'll be asleep right now." Krysta said in one breath and quickly gulped for air when she was done explaining.

 **Shinichi…that was amazing! 51 words in one breath!**

"Shut…up…Pandora." Krysta huffed.

 **Moonlight Shine is what KID is after right? Isn't that being shipped in next week on Monday?**

"How do you know that?" Krysta demanded.

 **I read it off the site when you were looking for jewels KID could go after, you have two sets of eyes, but one set is in your mind. But you are totally not a freak Shinichi.**

"I didn't think I was until you pointed it out Pandora." Krysta grumbled.

 **Really? Cause I was sure that yo-**

"Pandora, I need to research remember?" Krysta interrupted.

 **Right, I'll leave ta to you Shinichi, I'm going to sleep now.**

"Fine." Krysta said and felt Pandora nestle in her mind ready to sleep.

She took out the laptop from her school bag and started to research the Moonlight Shine. Her eyes skimmed through all the information she could get. Her photographic memory and the ability to remember important things kicked in.

"Moonlight Shine, originally found in the mountains by a hiker who sold it for 5 billion yen. Now the Astronomy Museum is after it." Krysta whispered with furrowed eyebrows.

She read about the staff and took in what they looked like. She looked into more websites and read more information with her mind at work, solving the correct from lies.

Little did she notice a Kuroba Kaito looking at her from the window with raised eyebrows.

"Tantei-chan is really good, too good for a kid." he pondered as he watched her.

"Meh, she is always a mystery anyways, and she was always smarter than other first graders." Kaito shrugged and checked his watch.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for school if I don't leave now!" he panicked and accidently bumped against the window.

Krysta swerved her head when she heard a bump against her window. She saw someone's hand go above the widow and narrowed her eyes.

She slowly opened the widow and glanced up to see…nobody.

"Must've been an idiot thief or something." she muttered.

Kaito sweatdropped when he heard that, _'Does she know that I visit her every once in a while? Never mind that, I'm going to be late for school!'_

Krysta smiled when she heard a small rustle and knew that KID has come again. She knew all of the times he had secretly visited her thanks to Pandora, but she caught him this time.

"Krysta-chan! Breakfast!" she heard Ran call.

"Coming Ran-neechan!" she yelled back and got ready for school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When Krysta met the Detective Boys, they instantly told her about this mystery that someone in class had given them. They agreed without her consent of course, but they wanted her to come with them. They stated to walk as they discussed the case the Detective Boys accepted.

"I'm busy, can't you do it by yourself?" she sighed.

"But we need our leader!" Ayumi said desperately.

"I'm the leader!" Genta complained, "But Krysta is very good so we need you!"

"Come on Krysta! It'll be fun!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

"You are the only ones who think it will be fun, I ain't going!" she growled.

"Please!" the three begged, putting their hands together and bowing.

She stared at them and looked at Haibara helplessly. Haibara just shrugged and smirked evilly at her.

"Come on Krysta, it will just be a little side trip, you don't have anything planned for today after all right?" Haibara said innocently.

Krysta sighed in defeat, making the Detective Boys open one eye to look at her. They had hope sparkling in their eyes as they stared at her.

"Fine." Krysta finally said.

"Yay!" Ayumi said jumping up and down in joy.

Mitsuhiko sighed in relieve and Genta snorted victoriously. Haibara just smiled as she closed her eyes and looked away with her arms crossed like a commander.

"When, what, and where?" Krysta asked.

"What?" Ayumi asked, puzzled at the question.

"When do we go, what is the mystery, and where is it location?" Krysta explained, a bit irritated.

"Oh! We go right after school, the mystery is that she keeps seeing this figure walk past her window, and it was Yukimo who requested us to look into it for her so we need to go to her house of course!" Ayumi said excitedly.

"Why can't she ask her parents?" Krysta asked boredly, it was probably a cat or something.

"Because when they check it doesn't come out, it only comes when she's alone." Mitsuhiko explained this time.

Krysta perked up at this, it can't be an animal because it'd probably still come across Yukimo's window parents or not.

"Is that so? What did the figure look like?" Krysta questioned.

"She said it looked like a human body but had ears on its head and Yukimo is sure it isn't an accessory." Genta answered.

Krysta turned to Haibara to see if he was correct, Haibara looked straight at Krysta and nodded seriously, she knew it was not possible for animal ears on a regular human unless it was an accessory.

"How does she know it isn't an accessory?" Krysta asked.

"She shone her flashlight at it one night and saw it the same color as its hair and it twitched before it vanished." Ayumi exclaimed happily for some reason.

"Really?" Krysta's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Yeah! She said that it looked adorable but she was scared at the same time, she has a cat too!" Ayumi exclaimed once again.

"That's enough for now kids." Haibara chided, "Class is going to start soon, and we'll be late if we don't go now."

Krysta looked at her watch, "Haibara is right! We have to run! See you!"

Krysta took off to her class as the rest tried to catch up, they were in the same class after all but they ran as fast as they could as Krysta sped off, skateboard be damned, she was running twice the speed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Krysta-chan…" Mitsuhiko panted, "Why…did you…run…so fast…"

"I barely made it and you guys are late." Krysta smirked amusingly.

Haibara glared at Krysta who widened her smirk and mouthed, _'Pay back'_ at her. The Detective Boys huffed and sat down on their seat grudgingly.

"Ok class, let's start shall we?" and on that note, they started their simple lesson of the day.

Krysta grumbled as she answered all of them correct but had to erase and purposely write some wrong to her irritation.

 **Haha Shinichi, I wouldn't want to be you right now!**

' _Shut it Pandora, I'm already irritated as is ok?'_

 **Fine, but where's Kaitou KID? I hoped he would swoop in and carry you away!** Pandora said in a dreamy tone.

' _Are you an idiot? KID is obviously a teenager; his height is about the same as mine.'_

 **Wouldn't it be amazing tough Shinichi? Just him swooping in and saying, "This little lady is mine and I'm here to take what's mine!"**

Krysta snorted, _'In your dreams, oh wait…'_

 **I already had that dream!** Pandora cackled.

Krysta slammed her head on her desk attracting some stare but she didn't pay attention, _'Why did you have that dream again?'_

 **I dunno, I guess your love for him was so strong that I just had to dream about him.**

"PANDORA!" Krysta screamed out loud causing the class to jump.

"My my, is little Tantei-chan mad?" a familiar voice said before a huge sneeze came from the same person.

 **My wish came true!**

"I swear you're stalking me." Krysta grunted as she turned to face the magician who had a grin on his face while he wiped his nose with a tissue.

"Aw, I'm saddened that you think such a way about me." KID said in a heartbroken tone.

Krysta snorted, ignoring the looks of the class they gave to the two, "Say that to Nakamori-keibu and listen to what he says cause that's what I wanna say."

KID gasped in horror, "My little Tantei-chan saying such profanities?! I would rather die than hear such language coming out of your mouth!"

Krysta growled and before KID knew what happened, he was dodging soccer balls before he got hit by one and died.

"T-Tantei-chan! I was just kidding!" he said before yelping as he was grazed by a soccer ball in the arm.

 **AHAHAHAHAHA! Run KID Run!**

KID sneezed suddenly and automatically got hit by a soccer ball he couldn't dodge in time and hit him right in the stomach, knocking his breath away and sent him tumbling a few feet back.

"I think I finally killed him!" Krysta yelled in triumph.

"YOUR MISSION WAS TO CAPTURE HIM THOUGH!" the class finally spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Kaitou KID stood up grudgingly as he coughed a few times. A hand came out offering to help him up. KID looked up to see Krysta looking away with an annoyed expression, waiting for him to take her hand.

"Tantei-chan!~" KID shouted in glee and glomped the small girl, making said girl fall down.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Krysta shouted and punched KID's stomach, KID choked out at the pain and rolled off of Krysta while clutching his stomach, his face twisted in pain.

"Serves you right." Krysta huffed as she stood up and dusted herself.

"…You…hit…so hard…" KID huffed.

"You deserve it." Krysta retorted.

"Krysta-chan, you shouldn't have hit him so hard." Ayumi said as she hid behind Haibara.

Krysta felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation, "I don't care, he hugged me."

"B-But you didn't have to go that far Krysta-san." Mitsuhiko said while sweatdropping slightly.

"Yeah, we need to bring him to jail alive after all! Besides, I already called Nakamori-keibu!" Genta said with a small frown.

KID stood up quickly at that, he quickly bowed and said, "Thank you for your time but I must go!"

" _ **KKKKAAAAAIIIIITTTTTOOOOOOUUUUUUUU KKKKIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDD!"**_ Nakamori's voice echoed loudly as he slammed open the door to the classroom just to see KID disappear in a puff of blue smoke with a quick grin and wave.

"Darn it!" Nakamori shouted and Krysta rolled her eyes at his idiocy.

 **He's stupid.** Pandora muttered and Krysta couldn't help but agree with her.

"Why was he here in the first place?!" Nakamori shouted and some of the kids in the classroom backed away from him.

"Because he wanted to meet with Krysta-chan." Haibara said offhandingly and smirked at Krysta when she glared at her.

 **So rude! How dare she sell us out like that!** Pandora crowed and Krysta sighed tiredly before stepping sideways when Nakamori came barreling at her demanding answers with spit practically flying out of his mouth.

 **Hey hey Shinichi! Start crying and tell him to stop yelling or else you'll tell Ran! He'll definitely stop at that!** Pandora shouted in glee.

' _Pandora…do you hate Ran that much to use her as a threat?'_ Krysta asked mentally while dodging Nakamori's attempt to grab her easily.

 **Yes.** Pandora said with no hesitation making Krysta sigh once again.  
 _'Well he is getting annoying, mine as well do it.'_ Shinichi said, not really caring about how this would affect her later and promptly collapsed on the floor and started to cry loudly.

Haibara took a double take at the sudden change which made both Krysta and Pandora inwardly smirk. The teacher just looked worried. Nakamori pulled to a stop and stared at Krysta with growing guilt.

"S-Stop being so m-mean t-to me!" Krysta sobbed and Pandora inwardly clapped at her perfect acting skills before cackling loudly in her mind, "I-I'll tell R-Ran-neechan on y-you!"

Nakamori went pale at the threat, "I-I'm sorry please do-" He was cut off when the classroom door slammed into him and made him hit the other end of the classroom.

Krysta looked at the doorway in surprise to see Ran with a terrifying expression as she got down from her offense position and said to Nakamori darkly, _**"What exactly were you doing to Krysta-chan? Na-ka-mo-ri-keibu?"**_

Nakamori made a small whimper but the other officers who came with him quickly backed away, already knowing what the wrath of Ran could do.

 **Oh yeah, it's her lunch time now isn't it Shinichi?** Pandora said and couldn't help but laugh when Krysta facepalmed with a groan.


End file.
